We're all Legends
by alishadominguez321
Summary: What if Freddie Mercury never had AIDS? What would it be like if he was still alive now? Will he starts a new life? Continue with his band? Well his story doesn't end there.
1. Chapter One Prologue

_**July 13th 1985**_

As Freddie was waiting for the doctor for the news, he was getting worried not even after what he seen on TV he prayed to God that he doesn't have it. So the doctor is still taking too long he decided to call his friends.

**Brian** "Hello?"

**Freddie** "Hello Brian?"

**Brian** "Freddie? Hey mate you okay?"

**Freddie** "Y-yeah, I'm at the hospital..."

**Brian** "What? Oh shit you okay? What me and the boys come and get you?"

**Freddie** "No it's okay, I'm just testing something."

**Brian** "What is it?"

**Freddie** "I'm checking if i have..."

**Brian** "Have what? Freddie what are you going to have?"

**Freddie** "AIDS, but I'm not sure if i have it yet?"

**Brian** "Shit...why didn't you tell us!? We should have gone with you."

**Freddie** "I know I'm sorry i didn't want you guys to worried."

**Brian** "***sighs*** I understand Fred."

**Doctor Jones** "Mr Mercury, the results are ready."

**Freddie** "I have to go."

**Brian** "Okay, i wish you luck buddy."

**Freddie** "Thank you Brian, your a good friend. Bye."

As Freddie walks in the doctor's office hearing the results.

**Doctor Jones** "Okay, we have the results."

**Freddie** "What does it say?"

**Doctor Jones** "It's negative."

**Freddie** "Wait, are you saying-"

**Doctor Jones** "Congratulations, you don't have AIDS."

**Freddie** "Oh my goodness! ***laughs while crying*** Thank you! Thank you,thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

**Doctor Jones** "*chuckle* No problem Mr Mercury."

The next day, the band began to practice for the Live AID concert but Freddie have some great news.

**Freddie** "Before you go,there's something i wanted to tell you."

**Roger** "What is it?"

**Freddie** "I went to the hospital to check if i had AIDS."

**John** "What did the doctor say?"

**Freddie** "It's negative, i don't have it."

**Brian** "*giggled* Oh my god!"

**Roger "*laughs*** Congratulations!"

They all hug one another and went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate.

**(Later on at Live AID) **

**Roger** "Ooh boy i can't believe this is actually happening!"

**Freddie** "I feel the exactly the same way."

**Brian** "I'm glad that we're doing as a family."

**Freddie** "Thank you guys for everything."

**John** "Hey Freddie, someone who is here to see you."

**Mary** "Freddie!"

**Freddie** "Mary darling!"

**Mary** "Me and David are getting married."

**Freddie** "Oh that's great! Congratulations darling!"

**Mary** "Thank you."

**Jim** "Here you Fred."

**Freddie** "Thanks love, oh Mary this is Jim, Jim this is Mary and her fiance David."

**Jim** "Nice to meet you."

**Mary** "You too."

**Roger** "Freddie,it's time!"

**Freddie** "That's us."

**Mary** "Good luck you guys!"

**Jim** "Have fun!"

**(Few hours later) **

Later ona raining night, Freddie went back home relaxing on his couch watching TV, he never been so proud of himself and it's was worth it. But all of a sudden the doorbell ring. He open the door looks down and couldn't believe what he saw.

There's a baby girl in the basket crying and came with a note, so he brings the baby inside and called his band.

**Freddie** "Hey John, are you with Brian and Roger?"

**John** "Yes,why are you okay."

**Freddie** "I want you all to come met me at my house, there is someone that i want you to meet."

Later on they all met at Freddie's mansion.

**Brian** "So what seams to be a problem?"

**Freddie** "A person drop off something on my doorstep."

**Roger** "What was it?"

**Freddie** "This lady drop off her child out of the rain and i don't know why?"

**John** "Hey there's a letter."

Freddie give the baby to Brian and open the letter.

**Brian** "What does it say?"

Freddie "It's said: _Dear Mr Mercury, my name is Michelle Smith, i have heard so much about you and I'm a big fan but i have a problem. I just got in labor and have a girl. I couldn't take care of it and i can't trust my parents and my boyfriend. And i was hoping that you can take care of her for me? I send the birth setphitc and the adoption papers in the basket. And i hope that you will become a great father_."

**Brian** "So what now Fred?"

**Freddie** "I guess i'll adopt her."

**Roger** "Are you sure Freddie?"

**Freddie** "I'm definitely sure."

**John** "So what are you going to name her?"

**Freddie** "Felicity, Felicity Mercury."


	2. Chapter Two A School Disaster

_**August 7th 1993**_

It's been eight years since Freddie Mercury adopted Felicity he never been so happy before and he's doing a great job, he was even happier when Mary and his band members became a part of his family, he even told his parents and his sister about her and they never been so happy of their life. She's even spend most of his time with uncles and they love her so much and they even have kids of their own too.

Most of them are even the same age as Felicity they're have been best friends ever since that they were in diapers. But mostly each year on their birthday Michael Jackson, David Bowie, Selena Quintilian-Pérez, and Prince Rogers Nelson would bring their sons and daughters for their birthday. Freddie never noticed that his daughter was ever this happy? He was proud of himself and there is nothing bad is going to happen, right?

It's was Monday morning Felicity wakes up from her album clock and quickly ran fast but her father catch her.

Freddie "Whoa there darling, *chuckle* where do you think your going princess?"

Freddie picks up Felicity and swing her a bit.

**Felicity** "***giggle***Daddy! Let me go!"

**Freddie** "Come on darling you have to get ready for school."

**Felicity** "Do i have to go to school?"

**Freddie** "Yes you have too princess, you need to learn things."

**Felicity** "But i don't want to see- Well you know."

**Freddie** "Barbara Smith?"

**Felicity** "Uh-huh."

**Freddie** "Don't worry darling i talk to the school about it to make sure that she doesn't bullied you or your friends."

**Felicity** "Well...i guess I'll go."

**Freddie** "That's a spirit sweetie! Come on I'll make you bacon and eggs for breakfast sounds good?"

**Felicity** "Yes!"

Meanwhile at elementary school, Felicity walks in seeing the children playing outside, she sees her friends Mariah Taylor daughter of Roger Taylor, Lucy May daughter of Brian May, Jake Deacon son of John Deacon, MJ Jackson and Katelyn Jackson son and daughter of Michael Jackson, Elizabeth Bowie daughter of David Bowie, Lilian Quintilian-Pérez son of Selena Quintilian-Pérez, and Johnathan Rogers Nelson the son of Prince.

**MJ** "Felicity!"

**Felicity** "Hi you guys sorry I'm late, what did i miss?"

**Johnathan** "Our parents are talking about aunt Selena's concert and she is giving us free pass to the front row!"

**Felicity** "That's awesome!"

**Lilian** "I know right! everyone loves my mom's songs including your guys parents too!"

**Lucy** "Yeah like our dads Queen!"

**Elizabeth** "Same with my dad David Bowie!"

**Katelyn** "Don't forget mine and MJ, our dad is the king of pop!"

**MJ** "Do you guys really think that we're going to be end up like our parents?"

**Mariah** "You mean becoming a singer or a band?"

**Felicity** "Yeah like aunt Mary said you can be whoever you want to be. "

**Jake** "She's right you know."

**MJ** "Yeah but what if that it's doesn't turn out that good?"

**Lilian** "MJ we're the sons and daughters of the most famous of Rock and Roll, Pop, and Latin singers of all time."

**Lucy** "And besides we're family and we love each other."

**Felicity** "But as long as we stick together we will never be apart from each other."

Out of nowhere Barbara Smith and her four friends started laughing at them.

**Barbara** "Well,well,well is it isn't my favorite band of all time, The Loser Band."

**Felicity** "You got some nerves to show up for school!"

**Barbara** "What? I'm was wondering why your Freddie Milky Way is the only faggot in your uncles band?"

**Mariah** "I'm sorry where you even born at the time when he announced his sexuality?"

**Barbara** "No, because i think that there are too many of his kind."

**Felicity** "What do you mean "too many of his kind"!?"

**Barbara** "I mean they party too much, they get married and have kids that aren't even theirs, and God hates fags like your father!"

**Felicity** "Shut up!"

**Johnathan** "Fe-Fe stop remember what Ms Johnson said."

**Lucy** "Let's just get out of here."

**Barbara** "And there was rumors that your daddy slept with many man, who knows maybe he'll be having AIDS any day now-"

As Felicity run up to Barbara and starts hitting her which made all the other children watching them fighting, but lucky enough their teacher stop the fighting and she very struck by what they have done.

**Few Hours Later**

Later that day the girls were staying after school with their parents but Felicity was waiting outside of the office while hearing the parents arguing with each other.

**Mr Smith** "Your daughter is out of control!"

**Freddie** "Excuse me your daughter is the one who out of control not mine!"

**Ms Smith** "Your daughter punch our little girl!"

**Jim** "It's your daughter fault! She should be the one to put in detention!"

**Ms Johnson **"All right everyone let's not go down hill-"

**Ms Smith**"No we don't give a damn who you are Mr Mercury!"

**Mr Smith** "After all why would a faggot man adopted a black girl?"

After hearing what he said made Felicity's heart drop and Mary gets up and slap him.

**Mary** "How dear you talk about my goddaughter like that!?"

**Jim** "And how dear you talk to my partner!?"

**Ms Johnson** "Please everyone calm down!"

**Ms Smith** "No we're not going to calm down this has gone too far! You will be hearing from our layer"

Freddie was furious when they say those mean nasty things about him and his daughter he wanted to yell at them but Jim put his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

**Jim** "Come on Fred let's go."

As Felicity was waiting for her dad to come and take her home but she sees Barbara's parents giving her a death glare and next was her godmother Mary and Jim but their faces looked very worried that something might go wrong but then her dad came up behind Felicity. He seems very disappointed he didn't even say a word to her ever since that they went back home. As soon they went home Jim and Mary sit in the living room while Freddie talks to his daughter in her room.

**Freddie** "Your lucky that she didn't exspell you, she only gives you one week of detention. Princess this is the fifth time that you and Barbara fight."

**Felicity** "I'm so sorry daddy, i was so angry what she said. She said those mean nasty things about you and i couldn't take it anymore and i started to beat her up and she shouldn't be the one who got detention not me!"

**Freddie** "There, there honey this isn't your fault."

**Felicity** "Yes it is, I hated when she talked about my family."

**Freddie** "Me too princess but we can't do nothing about it."

Felicity "But your a singer can you tell your agent to talk about it?"

**Freddie** "I don't know darling."

Felicity began to cry some more.

Felicity "I still don't get that why people don't like-"

**Freddie** "Gay people?"

**Felicity** "Yeah."

**Freddie** "Well it's a tough thing to go through something, most men become gay or born with it."

**Felicity** "What about women?"

**Freddie** "Women too, you see princess both of them were trying to hide their feelings from everyone else sometimes they go to a special club for them to have fun."

**Felicity** "What about you, didn't you have to go through with it?"

**Freddie** "Yes i have but i wasn't gay at the time."

**Felicity** "What do you mean?"

**Freddie** "Around 1970s i was with your godmother Mary at the time when me and your uncles were recording our songs as i made a song for Mary, my old agent Paul came up to me and kiss me and i told him that i was not into to men. But we went on tour i started to feel something strange but about a week or two i told your godmother Mary that i was bisexual and she was surprised and sad about it and we decided to be just friends and we did."

**Felicity** "Oh...i didn't know that it's was hard for you to go through."

**Freddie** "Yeah...me too darling."

Freddie wrap his arm around her and hugs her but then her uncles

**Brian** "Hey sweetie, we heard what happened at school."

**Freddie** "Yeah everythings fine now."

**Roger** "Sorry that we haven't been there."

**Freddie** "It's okay buddy."

**John** "Hey i know! How about we can all get ice cream? That's what makes me happy whenever i feel sad."

**Brian** "That's sounds like a great idea."

**Felicity** "Ooh can we go dad?"

**Freddie** "Um i don't know..."

But then Felicity give the most biggest, most cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

**Felicity** "Please!?!?!?"

**Freddie** "***giggle***Oh i can't say no to that beautiful face."

They went to the car and headed to the Ice Cream shop.


End file.
